Mr.C
~Mr.C to Gwen Summary 'Theme Song' 'Personality' Once turning into Mr.C, he was quickly driven with the aim to destroy the entire multiverse. With the mixed personality of Jaiden, that being his egotistical nature and the guitar's potent power mainly used for destruction, he became a thirsty maniac killing and destroying absolutely everything in his path. Mr.C usually doesn't take others into considerations despite how bad the backstory of individuals are. But all of this is of course not without reason. The glowing guitar was actually an artifact found within the middle of time and space, and with enough research from beings across existence, they managed to find out that this guitar was actually one with space-time. With the events that this guitar had witnessed and all the events that took place from the beginning of time. It realized that the multiple contents throughout reality didn't suit it's image, thus wanted to play the role of god. Of course Jaiden wasn't the only person it possessed, it possessed numerous people once it was discovered and each person it possessed, the only way to free them was pure murder thus adding on top of the multiple genocide it's done. Jaiden was yet another victim, however with this new body it found, the item had a good feeling that the multiverse would be organized in it's way. It's way of thought was that saving the world would only be a result of destroying it. Too many corruptions have phased this multiverse and to actually try and fix things would only result in more damage. To stop and finally end the suffering, the usual way is a quick sudden death. Synonymous to something like someone being tortured for eternity, but to finally end the pain would result in them dying and finally being able to rest. That was it's sick twisted way of thinking. Hence mass genocide wasn't only done for the sake of it, but only to stop suffering. Whether someone lives a care-free life or a terrible one, this thing believe that everyone on the inside is corrupted in some way thus reshaping everything after destroying it would be the only way. It made sense but at the same time seems something pretty insane. 'Personal Statistics' Name:Mr.c | Jaiden | one-with-time Origin:Townfolks Gender:Male(when possessing jaiden) | Genderless as a guitar Age:22 as jaiden | the guitar was here at the beginning of time. Classification: Human being | Time-destroying-guitar. 'Combat Statistics' ' BGclgn7CQAA6j2B.jpg Tier: 5-B | At least Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-A | High 2-A | High 2-A | High 1-C' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration(High-Godly as once reaching to his peak theory mode, his existence controlled from Lorentzan was erased and the reality to which they were fighting was destroyed by said entity and he quoted-"I only did it for safe-keeping". Only to realize that Mr.C had his existence respawned in another reality. It was at that moment that he had realize that Lorentzan was a major threat to him),Immortality (type 1 as the guitar lived from the age of time | type 6 as it can freely give up a host and move to a next one and type 8 as the guitar will live as long as the concept of time in a universe remains) Soul manipulation ( once defeating fox4raize he absorbed her soul only to obtain a huge increase in pure statistics) Acasuality, Resistance to existence erasure, Void manipulation, Power Nullification (Managed to depower a whole race of dead-cents all of which shared time space manipulation),Higher dimensional manipulation(Was able to understand town-loud who is a 7th dimensional entity and scratch him when in the vacuum of space), Conceptual Manipulation,Statistics Amplification,Information Analysis,Resistance to Mind manipulation(Can resists Lorentzan madness inducement), Resistance to Plot manipulation(Broke Lorentzans story-time effect and free himself from his control),Durability Negation(Removed the concept of durability for fox4raize only to one shot her),Time manipulation,Reality Warping (Can break down certain parts of a reality such as time or space and crush it up like a piece of paper), Law manipulation(Rewrote the laws of universe-5/B and changed it so they that everyone can treat as god. He quoted-"it was just an experiment, soon I will see how the whole world will be rewritten" ) Physics Manipulation,death manipulation(Killed all life in the pawnshop with only a snap of a finger), Transduality, Fate manipulation,Time travel, Probability manipulation,Anything that is in his field of vision can be grasped and can be touched by him despite either being close or hundreds of miles away), BFR, Precognition, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Duplication, One Hit Kill, Pocket Reality Manipulation. 'Attack Potency:' Planet-Level (With his newfound body,that being Jaiden, he decided to test if he was purely capable of causing mass destruction against the set of victims being all life on earth thus resulting in him destroying the entire planet without much hesitation) Atleast Universal+ Level (Managed to atleast scratch Lorentzan upon their first fight, who had enough energy at the time to eradicate a universe, however he likes to boast about pure power so it's unknown whether to take this seriously or not) Multi Universal Level (Once running through the rip-hole, he managed to corrupt hundreds of timelines by just pure speed) Multi Universal Level (Killed the Chess king who governs multiple universes by breaking him down to a piece of paper) '''Multiversal+( '''Managed to fight off lorentzan who at the time made the pawn, which contains infinite amount of timelines and realities of all the possible events that could take place within reality. He used this as a way to show gwen that no reality will ever be perfect no matter the amount, even infinite. Also managed to destroy a set of node-myers each of which could consume multiple pieces of the pawn for more power alongside the fact that he went after million more node-myers and destroy them simply because he was "bored" ) High Multiversal+(Once reaching into theory state everything that was in space time looked like a piece of drawing from his perspective, everything being unable to move. Alongside the fact that the node-myers were nothing but image portrays in his eyes once reaching into this state. He claimed that "Is this what it feels like to finally transcend space-time completely" realizing his goal to destroy the multiverse had only come closer and closer) High Multiversal+(Took on a full power fox4raize, Lorentzan, Gwen, Trems, Dot-matrix and Williams all of which who had reached theory state only to take them out one by one with the use of all his powers. Once killing them off he managed to destroy theory state and planned to go to the further beyond. Gwen was saved by ten-one but the others had unfortunately perished)High Complex Multiversal( Reached the pique of his power and emphasizes that he understood everything about reality. He then later quote this line - "Everything in reality will now be arrange, time,space,energy, physics and now that I've grasped the string theoretical concept of this world, I can finally reach the absolute and change everything within my perferct image" thus meaning he will change everything in reality including string theory to which he mentioned alongside the fact that string theory was studied when Gwen was in college possibly proving that this reality follows it. Speed:Immeasurable(By just running he could travel forward and back in time) | Immeasurable( Managed to corrupt multiple timelines by running) | Immeasurable(Roamed freely in theory state, a space to which had no space or time as it transcended the idea of it) | Immeasurable(Superior to fox4raize, Lorentzan, gwen,trems,Dot matrix and Williams) Lifting Strength:Class E | Immeasurable | (Should be superior to fox4raize,Lorentzan,gwen,trems,Dot matrix and Williams) | Immeasurable( Reached his absolute ) | Immeasurable once in theory state Striking Strength: Planet Level (Used the planet as a test object for his newfound powers) | Universal+ Level( Managed to scratch Lorentzan) | Multi-Universal Level(Killed the chess king) | Multiversal+ Level(Fought against Lorentzan) | High Multiversal+ Level (Fought fox4raize, Lorentzan, gwen,trems,Dot matrix and Williams) | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Planet Level( Managed to tank the hit of a planet exploding right in his face) Universal+ Level( Within their first meeting Lorentzan managed to deal a great deal of damage onto him)Multi Universal( The chess king throwed multiple attacks at him, only to unphased and casually one shotted him) Mutiversal+ Level(Fought equally against Lorentzan) 'High Multiversal+ Level ('Fought fox4raize, Lorentzan, gwen,trems,Dot matrix and Williams) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planet Level | Multi Universal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The guitar Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient as the guitar was an artifact from the beginning of time and had witnessed every single event that had took place, it was up until it's discovery, when it started to possess people he had stopped getting knowledge about all of space-time. However the information that he knows is quite a good amount, extended from even the beginning of time. Weaknesses: The guitar has to rely on a physical body to gain access to godhood. Is no longer omniscient of the events that happened throughout reality once obtaining a body ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques Base Body Mode *'Sentenced: One of his major attacks that he keeps in his arsenal, and one of his first attacks. Sentence allows the user to destroy any physical object. He used this to destroy buildings, continents and also used this to destroy the entire planet.' *'Rock n Roll: A noticeable attack used to drain all life within the planet. This was used before sentenced.' *'Gain: Used this as a stats amplifier to increase his strength, with this he was able to take on Lorentzan.' *'Sentenced: This was used against Lorentzan. Becoming furious Mr.C punches the ground and causes a multi galactic to possibly universal range attack affecting both space and time. This only left a mere scratch on Lorentzan unfortunately. ' *'9 Lives: The title of this ability could probably give insight on how many times Mr.C can actually do this however to insinuate that this ability is limited 9 times might become faulty despite him only showing this ability 4 times. Basically once Mr.C's existence is completely erased or if he manages to die, his body will reappear good as new in his own realm. Lorentzan hasn't witnessed the ability but he managed to erase Mr.C and destroy the reality to which they inhabited only for Mr.C to reappear in another one. ' *'Time-Ends-0: Basically the guitar's presence is dependent on the concept of time thus cannot be killed unless all of time is erased including the abstract idea of it. ' *'Next Host: The guitar manages to jump into another host once the current host has kicked the bucket' *'Safety option: goes into a temporary state to which no space-time,conceptual or spatial ability can harm him. This comes with a cost though, once entering this ability his main option is to flee considering he can't fight back within this state. Once the state wears off his powers will take a while before becoming fully re-charged again.' *'Full-Fest: Feeds on the numerous souls of the node-myers once destroying an army of them casually.' ' ' Theory State *'Full-Fest: After defeating fox4raize he decided to give a little snack on her soul, that being fully absorbing it and become unfathomably more powerful.' *'Acausality: The guitar alongside the host is unaffected by past events or manipulation of causality on a whole.' *'Nothing-is-mine: This is suppose to be taken literally as Mr.C can control non existent artifacts and beings alongside allow other entities to become non existent with this ability. Once doing this it's as if the being or object never existed. ' *'Quantum-Depower: A power obtained from the node-myers, Mr.C used this power to depower a whole race of dead-cents across the entire multiverse, each of which are able to manipulate space time but in regards to attack potency it is unknown.' *'Understanding: With only universal+ feats at the moment, he could understand a 7th dimensional entity' *'Abstract-Concrete: Whether subjective or objective claims, abstract or concrete ideas or true or false notions, Mr.C can manipulate it all and change the idea of the meaning of any notion,word or fact. Thus rewriting the concept. This ability was used in Theory state mode to rewrite world in his own image thus affecting multiple higher dimensional entities found within the theory state' *'Gain: Once fighting Lorentzan, Dot matrix,fox4raize and the gang, he found himself in a position to which he was left depowered and unable to do anything, however with this he recieved an unfathomabe power boost thus turning the tides within the battle drastically.' *'Time is mine: This allows him to do anything with time, whether it be compress,slow down,accelerate,stop or even break it' *'Law Manipulation: Changed the way how a universe operates and if he wasn't stopped he could've possibly done this with all of existence including physics,time and higher dimensional space' *'My-Realm: Has a realm of multiple entities, he managed to zap gwen there thus granting her the trouble of dealing with these entities. The name of the entities were unknown but at the time when Gwen was capable doing high multiversal+ attacks, these beings gave her a hard time.' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Plot Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Death Users Category:Mrjrlwhite pages